


sir19

by Sasukee



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	sir19

防爆小组无法在当夜检测出结果，他们认为是时候休息了，因为马上就快凌晨一点了。持续的暴雨像要给大地翻层皮，空中乌云压顶，也许今夜还会有一场雷阵雨。

鸣人开车送佐助回到私人公寓已经是半个小时后的事情了。他取了钥匙下车，送佐助到家门。

“你认为谁的可能性最高？”正用钥匙扭开门的宇智波忽然回头问他。

鸣人露出一抹笑，用佐助不怎么习惯的温柔眼神看着他，又摇摇头:“我们可不是靠什么‘可能性’吃饭的，如果凭主观臆测就能处理一桩案件那还要警察干什么？也许那些算命先生才是真正的高手。”

“别傻了，你明明清楚。”佐助冷淡地说。

“你非要这样说的话我也无法指认，只能说晓里的任何一个人都有可能。”

“但现在还留在木叶的晓成员一只手也能数过来。”门早就已经打开，佐助还停在门口，漆黑的眼瞳映着上司湿答答的上半身。爆炸事故发生后他们都没有时间去换套干净衣服，鸣人比他看起来更狼狈一些，他身上还有泥糊糊的灰尘和血迹。

“我知道你的猜测对象是谁，只是现在我们都无法百分之百的肯定。不过我可以向你保证，就算是为了你，我也不会手软……”

“为了我？”佐助突然不悦地皱眉，音量也有所提高，“你以为我是一个需要你保护的可怜家伙吗？以为我得像你以前那些香香软软的前女友躲在你背后？还是说……”

“我很抱歉，佐助。”鸣人突然的沉静声音中断了佐助的怒火，“为今晚发生的一切。”

“……”

“而且，关于我们今晚争吵的事情我也仔细想过了。也许你是真的希望我会变得更好，尽管我不知道这种决定到底有什么意义，但是，我是说，如果你真的希望我和那些心理咨询师见面的话，”鸣人停顿两秒，舔了舔干燥的唇，“我会去的。”

这结果反而不是佐助所预想的。他一点也不觉得开心，环着肩膀的手指已经将衣料抓紧。

“我不能再给你更多的保证了，但我可以肯定我会去见那些烦人的家伙……那么，”鸣人安静地凝视佐助，他深深地望进佐助那双聪慧的黑色眼睛里，喉咙却一堵，没了后文。

两人就这样沉默地对视大约半分钟，直到一丝冷风吹过鸣人已经冻得麻木的身体，他一下清醒，意识到自己是时候离开了。

“早点休息吧，”他欲言又止，“明天我们还有一大堆事要做。”

“白痴，你想像只落汤鸡一样回去吗？”佐助忽然叫住他，眼底满是嫌弃，“现在你看上去蠢透了，别忘了你代表的可是木叶警局。”

鸣人回过头，有些疑惑地看着仍然双手抱肩站在门口的佐助。

佐助已经不耐烦地皱起眉。这混蛋是真不懂还是装不懂？他才不需要他的道歉，任何一对情侣吃晚餐都有可能会发生争吵不是吗？鸣人没有必要这么小心翼翼地对待他，更没有因此而愧疚。唯一的意外只是那场爆炸而已，但搞出爆炸的又不是鸣人，而且不得不承认，这次爆炸也是鸣人的反应速度救了他，否则现在他就得躺在医院，并且有可能近两个月的时间都活在鼬那堪比X射线的注视之下。

就为这个，佐助也不能不懂感恩。

“我是说，我愿意借套干净衣服和一把雨伞给你。”佐助努力让自己的语气听起来就像在聊天气那样平静。

鸣人眨眨眼，仍然不是很懂这人失踪已久的小良心怎么突然就回来了。

佐助终于瞪他一眼:“要我八抬大轿请你吗，还不快点滚进来！”

鸣人没有立刻跟进去，身上湿答答的确实不太舒服，不过就这样坚持回到他自己的公寓也要不了半个小时。可是，这次拒绝佐助的好意也许就没有下一次了。

于是他选择顺从。

但很明显，从他一进屋就被佐助按在门板上起就注定了今夜不会无聊。门被男人健硕的躯体砸出“嘭！”的一声响，正在沙发上打鼾的橘猫睁开了铮亮的眼睛。

鸣人没有犹豫像以前那样充满占有欲地环住佐助的腰身，强壮有力的双臂几乎将怀里这个主动送上门的家伙碾碎。主动投怀送抱，这是佐助自找的，他可不会再给佐助任何一丝可能逃掉的机会。

一个火辣绵长的湿吻，两具年轻火热的身体紧紧相贴。黑暗中情潮暗涌，漩涡长官已经卷住他这位下属的小舌狠狠蹂躏，手掌早就从对方的羊毛衫下探进去，游移在里面那层像随便就能被撕开的衣料上。

“哈……”暧昧的喘息将两人的理性烧融，佐助执着于纠缠鸣人的舌头，一只手攀着鸣人的手臂，另一只手已经粗暴地扯开了对方的领带。突然一个翻身两人又换了位置，这次他被鸣人狠狠压在门板上，体内的燥热让鸣人的眼睛渐渐染红，火热的下胯蹭在一起时他们几乎同时发出满足的声息，下一秒鸣人的手就捏住佐助的屁股让佐助的下半身无法再动弹。

他们裤子下的性器贴得更紧了，鸣人恶劣的摩擦很快就让佐助硬得发痛，他抬眼，只是与恋人那双充满欲望的眼睛接触的一瞬，浑身的细胞都忍不住兴奋起来。

“……白痴，你想就这样蹭到天亮？”佐助揪着鸣人的金发将他拉离自己，又凑上去啃鸣人的下巴，同时还不忘发出挑衅。

“叫我什么，宇智波警官？”鸣人粗暴地掐着他的臀肉，手指再次隔着裤子捅进他肖想已久的嫩穴。

“嗯、只知道动手动脚，”佐助轻喘着气，眼角又恹恹地弯起笑，“也许我们的长官下面那家伙只是长来增加体重的？”

“就这么想挨操？”

鸣人眼底掠过戏谑，那双深邃的蓝眼睛拥有将人的灵魂吞噬殆尽的魔力，看得佐助心跳加速。他含着佐助的耳垂慢慢舔弄，那句带有羞辱性的话语反而让佐助的身体更加燥热。反应过来时宇智波的脖颈已经落下一连串吻痕，他的外衫不知什么时候被剥掉，里面的衬衣也完全敞开，而金发人顺势吻下，当他感到自己的性器暴露在冷空气里又立刻被高温柔软的口腔包裹时，他已经发出了他从未想象过的呻吟。

现在漩涡长官的金色脑袋就埋在他下属的一双大白腿间。佐助一手搭在额头上，额头已经满是大汗。他的心脏几乎跳出胸膛，只能仰起头喘着粗气，毫不知耻地享受着他的上司的服务。鸣人火热又柔软的嘴已经将他的性器完全包裹，但这只是开始，现在鸣人正致力于吮吸他的阴茎，他感到自己的阴茎正被鸣人一点一点吸入喉咙深处，窄小滑润的喉道挤压着硬挺的性器，极端的快感全集中在这一处，佐助双腿发颤，另一只手已经忍不住揪住鸣人的金发，鸣人还能游刃有余地引导他往更深的地方挺进。

“嗯、哈！”即将释放的快感让佐助微弓起背，他仍然靠着门板，全部的精力都用以控制他不知羞耻的呻吟，做爱不犯法，但半夜三更扰民犯法。

身体几乎溺死在这场口交之中，最后佐助甚至来不及推开鸣人，精液全都射在了鸣人嘴里。

“自己很少做？”鸣人并不顾虑射在自己嘴里的精液，反而伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，又露出一个恶劣的微笑。他将佐助大腿内侧的精液慢慢舔净，金色头发在佐助敏感的大腿间蹭来蹭去，再次引发佐助身体的一阵战栗，当他起身凑近佐助想要接吻，不出预料得到佐助的怒视，但佐助刚刚经历高潮而有些瘫软的身体完全无法推开他，这个可怜的下属只能接受他的上司霸道又火辣的吻。

满嘴的精液味道，佐助嫌弃地皱眉，然而舌头已经被鸣人缠得发软发麻，现在他只专注于自己应该怎样呼吸。

“知道我最喜欢你哪里吗？”鸣人充满欲火的沙哑声音直接从佐助的耳膜烧进大脑，“总喜欢死鸭子嘴硬，实际上身体的反应却青涩得不行，看来无论发生什么都不能挽救我的宝贝是个处男的事实。”

“如果你觉得我的处男身份配不上你，”佐助用泛着水光的眼睛冷笑，脸上一片酡红已经毫无杀伤力，“那就滚吧，你这个已经为任务献过身的老司机。”

嘭——！

他的身体一下被大力反转，脸贴在了冰冷的门板上。鸣人火热坚实的胸膛已经贴上他的后背，他甚至听到鸣人解下皮带的声音，皮扣相互撞击的清脆声响无限放大敲击着他的耳膜，而他的臀肉终于不再是隔着裤子和鸣人的手指缠绵，而是真的被鸣人粗糙又火热的手掌紧紧握住。

“小骚货，屁股都翘起来了？”

“再多说一个字就带着你的驾驶证滚出去，你以为全地球就你一个老司机？”佐助恶语威胁。

“全地球当然不止我一个老司机，但我可以向你保证，全地球敢操你的肯定只有我一个……”鸣人的声音沙哑性感得不像话，他几乎疯狂地吻着佐助诱人的后背，另一只手绕到前面，粗糙灼热的手指掐弄着佐助的嫩乳。双目早已发红，他只是硬生生忍住将对方贯穿的冲动，这是佐助的第一次，他得温柔。而且更糟糕的是，现在除了门柜上能够看到的一瓶奶油，他找不到其他任何可以充当润滑剂的东西。

等等，奶油？鸣人突然觉得哪里怪怪的。

还没等他进入更深的思考，门突然就被敲响了——典型的三扣门，声音不轻不重，这位深夜的造访者也许很有礼仪修养。

宇智波才不管那么多呢，无论外面那个家伙是谁，大半夜来扰民的他往往都会请对方去局里谈谈人生。但这次他没有出声，而是转过身，发热的身体紧贴在男友怀里扭动，他搂着对方脖子和对方接吻，又低声命令:“去卧室。”

“外面好像有人？”

“谁管他——”

“不在家吗？这小鬼。”

突然传来的声音让佐助身体有了一瞬僵硬，鸣人明显能够察觉到这一点。他仍然将恋人搂在怀里，然后看到恋人的脸色慢慢变黑。

“好像不止一个人，到底是谁？”

门外的钥匙声让鸣人再次惊讶地挑眉，这位访客竟然还有这里的钥匙？

“宇智波鼬我警告你，”佐助恶狠狠出声，“在我没有主动开门之前你敢进来的话就是私闯民宅！”

“喔，原来在家啊。”是带土的声音。

现在的气氛相当的令人窘迫，从佐助嘴里吐出的名字让鸣人惊讶地瞪大眼，欲望瞬间褪去大半。等他好不容易回神，他发现他那欲求不满的下属竟然已经穿好裤子和衣服。佐助甚至帮他也把裤子给穿好了，现在修长的十指正穿梭在他的领带间。

“两分钟，佐助。别让我等太久。”

鼬在门外的语气不愠不淡，莫名给人压力。

这话说得他好像已经知道门后发生了什么，而且他很宽容地给了弟弟时间。对此佐助只发出一声冷哼来表示回应。

“天，”任由佐助替自己打领结，鸣人站在原地深深呼了口气，仍然有点不敢相信，“我这算是要见家长了吗？”

“是敌人，漩涡警督。”佐助以警告的口吻纠正他，又在他嘴角落下一吻，“拿出你最帅气的样子去迎接他，知道吗？”

“是敌人？”鸣人摸着被吻的地方不禁一笑，“那可以用拳头和他交流吗？”

“当然可以，不过在那之前我会先毙了你。”佐助脸上潮红未褪，却还是镇静自若地拍拍他的肩，“去开门吧，我得先和我的母亲通个电话。”


End file.
